


Лепестки

by Taelle



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelle/pseuds/Taelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь из тысячи лепестков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лепестки

«Я не сказал все что хотел, кончен запас чернил»

В детстве он учился не краснеть, думая о холоде. Разве годится, чтобы наследник Кучики заливался краской при каждой встрече с незнакомыми людьми? Вот он и решил, чувствуя, как внутри него вздымается жар, что с жаром можно бороться только холодом. Кучики Бьякуя был единственным наследником по прямой линии; он не мог подвести клан. Поэтому он убегал зимними ночами в сад и стоял там молча, впуская в себя холодную тишину.

Что-то волнующее было для него в том единственном решительном внутреннем толчке, который требовался, чтобы раскрыться. Чтобы перестать пытаться спрятаться от холода и позволить ему завладеть своим телом. Он стоял, чуть дрожа, зная, что тени деревьев не позволят увидеть его из дома, и запоминал ощущения.

Он научился радоваться этому холоду, но далеко не сразу. Сначала ему приснился сон. Во сне дул пробирающий насквозь ветер, и с веток старой сакуры — куда старше и выше, чем деревья их сада, — сыпались бело-розовые лепестки. И Бьякуя испугался. Ветер дул ночь за ночью, несясь сквозь его сны, пробирая его насквозь. Что, если ветер не перестанет? Он погубит все цветы, и зачем? Почему-то Бьякуя знал, что он несет ответственность за ветер, а значит, он будет виноват, если цветы погибнут.

А потом, кажется, на шестую ночь, он заметил, что дождь лепестков бесконечен. Бело-розовый дождь летел ему в лицо вместе с холодным ветром, а на сакуре так же бесконечно раскрывались новые бутоны.

Бьякуя проснулся в темноте, бесшумно выскользнул в сад и улыбнулся холодному ветру.

* * * * *

Впервые Рукия входит в библиотеку клана ранним утром. Она идет по тихому дому осторожно, словно сомневаясь, что у нее есть на это право, хотя брат и сказал ей, чтобы осматривалась где хочет. Рукия меньше года в особняке Кучики, и она до сих пор путается в коридорах, поворотах и комнатах: она никогда еще не бывала в таком большом доме. Впрочем, она и вообще не так-то часто бывала в домах.… Вот и сейчас ей трудно поверить, что это чинное безмолвие имеет к ней какое-то отношение.

Вдали по коридору раздается шум, и она вздрагивает. Кто-то идет сюда. Слуги, наверное; ей не хочется их видеть. Она не знает, что им сказать. Рукия ныряет в ближайшую дверь, аккуратно и беззвучно закрывает ее за собой и поворачивается.

И замирает, потому что прямо перед ней окна — огромные прозрачные окна, подобных которым она не видела в этом доме, и через них в комнату льется утренний свет. Ей кажется, что сами окна светятся. Ей кажется, что свет переполняет комнату, словно вынося ее из дома Кучики в другой, особый мир. Сама не зная того, она улыбается и делает шаг, ведя рукой по стене.

Тогда она видит книги. Их так много, что полок она не замечает. Книги покрывают стены так, будто растут из них. Как листья на дереве. Нет, сначала, когда она наклоняется поближе, ей кажется, что книги все сплошь тяжелые и темные, и она удивляется, как стены это выдерживают. Но на самом деле в этой комнате не может быть ничего по-настоящему тяжелого. Свет проникает между книгами, словно держит их, и Рукия видит, что они разные — толстые, тонкие, темные, светлые, почти золотые, а кое-где между книгами листки бумаги…

Ей хочется потрогать их, как еще ничего не хотелось потрогать в этом доме. Может быть, все дело в свете: свет наполняет комнату неожиданным простором, и Рукии кажется, что среди книг есть для нее место. Рукия медленно идет вдоль стены книг, толком не решаясь их коснуться, ведя кончиками пальцев над самыми корешками. Может быть, у этих книг есть своя рейятсу, какой не было в библиотеке Академии?

А там, в конце книжной дорожки, она видит дверь. Рукия только что прошла по коридору мимо того конца библиотеки: что бы ни пряталось в конце библиотеки, она помнит, что из коридора туда двери нет. Она почти плывет вперед, не чувствуя под собой ног. Что ждет впереди?

Дверь заперта.

Рукия останавливается, озадаченная, и медленно нажимает на ручку еще раз: вдруг она ошиблась? Наверняка ошиблась — она еще не встречала в этом доме запертых дверей, а…

— Кучики-сама!

Рукия не вздрагивает. Ей незачем вздрагивать от голоса экономки. Она просто замирает перед запертой — все-таки запертой! — дверью, а потом медленно поворачивается.

— Ханако, — говорит она, вежливо кивая. Она помнит, как кивает экономке брат. У нее так все равно не получится, но она пробует.

— Кучики-сама, я и не ожидала, что вы сюда зайдете. В библиотеке вчера не убирались, я прямо и не знаю — младшая служанка заболела, и…

Рукия не слушает. Она знает — экономка не хочет, чтобы она здесь была. По крайней мере — в библиотеке.

— Ханако? — перебивает она сбивчивую тираду экономки.

— Да, Кучики-сама? Чем я…?

— А что за этой дверью?

Экономка медлит, будто не зная, стоит ли отвечать. Рукия ждет. В доме Кучики она научилась ждать и слушать.

— Тоже библиотека, — говорит наконец Ханако. — Самая старая ее часть. Там… я сама там никогда не была. Только у Кучики-сама есть ключи.

— Спасибо, Ханако-сан, — Рукия медленно кивает и выходит мимо экономки обратно в коридор.

В следующий раз она придет в библиотеку очень нескоро.

* * * * *  
Ветер дул только в саду. В доме воздух был почти неподвижен, словно двигаясь в том же чинном ритме, что слуги, домочадцы, родня: в ритме, который задавал его отец.

Бьякуя не мог вспомнить, когда бы хоть что-то в доме не подчинилось отцовской воле, отцовскому размеренному порядку. Пол не скрипел под его ногами, двери двигались мягко, волосы лежали идеально ровно под тяжелым кенсейканом (Бьякуе дали его примерить в десятый день рождения, чтобы он почувствовал, как велика ждущая его ответственность), и даже складки шарфа никогда не сбивались. Когда-нибудь, Бьякуя знал, ему придется научиться быть таким же.

Конечно, ветру тут было не место. Ветер хорош ночью в саду.

Иногда, впрочем, Бьякуе казалось, что он чувствует ветер и в доме — в самых странных и неожиданных его уголках. Ветер прятался, например, за дверью в углу неподвижной светлой библиотеки. Это был очень тихий ветер: он едва шуршал в футлярах со старинными свитками, ровно настолько, чтобы Бьякуя услышал, заинтересовался и спросил.

День был длинный и утомительный, с утра мать принимала гостей с визитами, и к вечеру Бьякуе трудно было стоять на месте. Ему не терпелось узнать про библиотеку. Он, конечно, не мог опуститься до того, чтобы переминаться с ноги на ногу, но, судя по короткому взгляду отца, в тоне вопроса его чувствовалось неуместное возбуждение. Бьякуя опустил глаза и старательно не покраснел. Он готов был ждать. Он умел ждать.

И свитки стоили того, чтобы подождать. С того первого раза Бьякуя видел их не так уж часто, но каждый раз перед ним открывались картины, необычные как сны, но весомые, как документы. Прошлое Сейретея манило его, рассказывая о мире, где порядок и долг означали что-то не очень похожее на порядок и долг, всегда царившие в клане хранителей сейретейских традиций, о мире, где ветер дул, не уничтожая цветов. Пусть даже с этим миром не стоило ждать встречи в настоящем. Достаточно было, что он когда-то существовал.

Дядюшка Итоми прибывал к ним в гости с церемонной регулярностью, и Бьякуя успел догадаться, что его мать побаивалась этих визитов. Если клан Кучики хранил историю и традиции Сейретея, то дядюшка (на самом деле, конечно, двоюродный прадедушка) взял на себя обязанность хранить традиции Кучики. И пусть семейный алтарь находился в главном доме, для дядюшки это ничего не значило.

Храня традиции Кучики, дядюшка не забывал приглядывать за традициями остальных кланов, великих и малых — а по сравнению с Кучики они отступали от них частенько. Если дядюшка был прав, ни один из благородных кланов не был достоин породниться с Кучики — но Бьякуе рассказывали о происхождении гостей дома, особенно из тех кланов, где росли дочери, и он знал, что дядюшка… преувеличивал. Но это не имело значения, не могло иметь. Когда дядюшка говорил, лучше было слушать.

Бьякуя слушал. Он запоминал имена, сопоставляя их с прочитанными историями, пытаясь разобраться в том, что происходило в клане и вокруг. История была ясной и чистой; политика же зависела не только от сказанных слов и сделанных дел, но и от того, как кто понял эти слова и дела. Разобраться в этом, по мнению Бьякуи, было совершенно невозможно — но нужно.

Услышав имя Укитаке, вассального клана их соседей, Бьякуя удивился и прислушался повнимательнее. Вассальные кланы редко упоминали отдельно от старших. Только если случилось нечто совсем уж чрезвычайное.… Но старшие говорили, казалось, о делах давно минувших дней, так, будто о них знали все.

— Если такое поразительное легкомыслие у них в роду… — сказал дядюшка, неодобрительно поджав губы.

— Не слишком ли вы суровы, Итоми-сан? — неожиданно вмешалась его мать. — Адзисай-сан юна и тщательно воспитана; даже если считать выбор ее родича достойным осуждения, он никак не мог запятнать и ее.

Бьякуя не стал бы вмешиваться в их разговор, конечно; но отец, увидев его внимательный взгляд, сменил тему. Разговор о цветении поздних роз не требовал его участия, и Бьякуя погрузился в мысли. Что же такого мог совершить неизвестный ему Укитаке, чтобы дядюшка его осудил, а мать в этом усомнилась?

Он успел догадаться, как утолить свое любопытство, к концу обеда. Конечно же, спросить у дядюшки: тот всегда готов был рассказать, как не должно себя вести достойному отпрыску благородного клана. Бьякуя вызвался помочь дядюшке у алтаря, и к вечеру уже знал: Укитаке Джууширо, старший сын Укитаке, в нарушение всех традиций своего клана — как какой-нибудь простой солдат, возмущенно воскликнул дядюшка, и Бьякуя едва не оглянулся, проверяя, не слышит ли отец, — поступил на службу в Готей-13.

В тот раз Бьякуя впервые в жизни, хоть и про себя, позволил себе окончательно отвергнуть мнение дядюшки Итоми. У него никак не получалось поверить, что такая служба несет в себе позор. Что делать с этим, он не представлял, поэтому просто запомнил. И помнил еще несколько лет, до тех пор, пока, возвращаясь с матерью из главного храма, не увидел на другой стороне улицы быстро шедшего куда-то высокого человека с белыми волосами.

— А это Укитаке Джууширо, — сказала мать негромко, проследив за направлением его взгляда. — Тебе с ним, кажется, не приходилось встречаться.

Укитаке Джууширо повернул голову, увидел их и приветливо кивнул. Прядь волос упала ему на лицо, и он явно привычным жестом запустил в волосы руку, убирая их назад.

Неожиданный порыв ветра затанцевал по улице, обойдя Бьякую, потянувшегося было вслед за ним, и порхнул прямо в лицо Укитаке. Белые волосы разлетелись по воздуху; Укитаке, не обращая внимания, двинулся прочь.

Через одиннадцать лет Кучики Бьякуя поступил в Академию шинигами.

* * * * *

— Знаешь, мне уже кажется, что я Ее ненавижу, — говорит Рукия.

Ренджи молчит.

Они сидят на каменном приступочке возле лестницы; Ренджи достает ногами до земли, Рукии пришлось вспрыгнуть. Подсадить себя она не разрешила. Впрочем, она никогда не разрешала.

— Нет, правда. Такое ощущение, что мы до сих пор вертимся вокруг Нее. Я должна Ее любить, я знаю, а я не могу.

Рукия болтает ногами, и Ренджи кажется, что она каждый раз хочет пнуть каменную стенку, но в последний момент вспоминает… ну, о достоинстве клана Кучики, наверное.

Кто такая Она, Ренджи не спрашивает. В последнее время у Рукии только одна Она.

— Я про Нее расспрашивала всех в доме. Сначала без толку, но потом кое-кто начал мне рассказывать разные вещи. Наверное, брат разрешил. Но Она все равно как неживая, знаешь? Вроде бы все разное рассказывают: экономка Ее не любила, хотя она этого не говорит, а садовнику, похоже, Она нравилась, — а все равно получается одно и то же. Она была красивая. Грустная. Слабенькая. Она сидела в саду и смотрела на цветы. Или сидела в доме и смотрела в окно. И что? Она пять лет в нашем доме прожила! И это все, что люди про Нее могут сказать. Вот скажи, тебе бы такая понравилась?

Ренджи пожимает плечами. Он пригрелся на солнышке, и спорить с Рукией он не хочет — да и о чем тут спорить?

— Не-а, — говорит он наконец, — не понравилась бы. Наверное. Но я ж не тайчо, зачем ты меня спрашиваешь?

— Ну, — отвечает Рукия и подтягивает колени к груди — не знаю… Кого же мне еще об этом спросить?

На этот последний ее вопрос у Ренджи ответ есть, но вслух он его не произносит. Ни к чему. Вместо этого он вспоминает портрет на алтаре в доме Кучики — как-то раз, когда в комнате никого не было, он остановился перед ним и вгляделся в знакомое чужое лицо. Красивая женщина, почему-то куда красивее своего живого двойника, смотрела на него с грустной улыбкой — наверное, с такой же улыбкой, подумал Ренджи сейчас, она смотрела и на слуг, с которыми разговаривала Рукия.

— А брат мне все уже сказал… тогда, — говорит Рукия очень тихо. — Не хочу больше его спрашивать. Он все равно не знает. Он не может знать, почему она меня оставила.   
Ренджи молчит. Он думает не о чужой женщине, умершей, когда он только поступал в Академию. Вместо этого он вспоминает свой прежний отряд и своего капитана. И девочку, которую тот подобрал в самом бедном районе Руконгаи.

Все люди делятся на две категории, думает Ренджи: кто-то оставляет, а кто-то подбирает. Когда-то он думал, что его первый капитан из тех, кто подбирает. Кто ж знал, что на самом деле в эту категорию куда лучше годится его нынешний капитан.

* * * * *

Хисана была нераспустившимся цветком. Он понял это сразу, как только ее увидел.   
В семьдесят четвертом районе шла драка, и при обычных обстоятельствах на нее не стоило бы обращать внимания: не дело шинигами разбираться со сварами в Руконгае. Только вот патруль третьего отряда под командованием лейтенанта Кучики возвращался с особого задания на Земле, и врата неожиданно открылись посреди семьдесят четвертого района.

Чтобы остановить свару в Руконгае, лейтенант не нужен. Достаточно простых шинигами, тем более, что среди них есть два офицера. Лейтенанту есть время оглядеться. Отодвинуться подальше от сомнительной чистоты забора, расправить шарф — и встретиться глазами с крошечной фигуркой, прячущейся в тени между двумя покосившимися домами.

Он еще не знал, женщина это или мужчина, взрослый или ребенок, но яркие глаза испуганно моргнули, и он понял, что это бутон. Бутон, выросший на ветке с самого краю, где он может не успеть расцвести до того, как его снесет ветер.

— Эй, девушка! — крикнул хриплый голос из соседнего дома. — Куда ты опять подевалась! Нам тут помощь нужна.

Фигурка из тени скользнула в дом, опустив голову, не повернувшись к нему.   
Бьякуя запомнил район, и место, и дом.

Он знал свой долг и нес его бремя с гордостью. Но в тот день он впервые подумал, что хочет быть не только должным, но и нужным. До сих пор он был нужен только для того, чтобы занимать свое место. Чтобы выполнять свой долг.

Он приходил в семьдесят четвертый район снова и снова, пока не был уверен: он сможет защитить Хисану. Один хрупкий бутон не подорвет корней дома Кучики. Дочери соседних кланов найдут других женихов. Он сделает так, чтобы Хисана расцвела.

Ему понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы почувствовать: этот бутон никогда не раскроется. И ветер его не снесет — преградой ветру стояла невидимая стена. Он опоздал, или оказался слишком слаб. Его бутон вымерз.

 

Когда он нашел Рукию, она оказалась цветком совсем с другой ветки.

* * * * *

Ренджи не привык к затишью на службе. Раньше было так: либо есть куда пойти сражаться, либо его пошлют тренироваться — либо он свободен и можно идти шататься с друзьями. Теперь ему приходится ждать, смотреть и слушать. Самому решать, есть ли дела.

Он смотрит на капитана. До своего повышения Ренджи никогда бы не догадался, что в обычную рабочую неделю из всех офицеров отряда реже всего лейтенант имеет дело с капитаном. Ну, разве что этот отряд — одиннадцатый. Обычно у лейтенанта хватает других дел, кроме как бегать за капитаном хвостиком; а за некоторыми капитанами черта с два и поспеешь.

Только вот в Сейретее тихо. Отряды проводят внутренние инспекции и инвентаризации. Отряды часами тренируются на своих территориях под бдительным взглядом капитанов и заботливым присмотром лейтенантов.

— Ну как же, — говорит Хисаги вечером, — мы вроде как демонстрируем капитанам, что не зря возились с личным составом. Дело гордости для лейтенанта, понимаешь?

Ренджи понимает. Кажется. Для него все, что он делает в отряде, так или иначе демонстрация и дело гордости.  
Капитан, кажется, доволен. Ну то есть по нему не скажешь, чтобы он был особенно недоволен. Ренджи вызывает очередной взвод на демонстрацию боевых приемов и косится на капитана.

А капитан щурится от солнечных лучей, чуть запрокинув голову — ну точно, греется, думает Ренджи ошеломленно, вон как лицо солнцу подставил. Отряду этого не видно. Чтобы увидеть, нужно стоять сбоку от капитана, и желательно на расстоянии не больше шагов трех.

— Кучики-тайчо? — хочет позвать Ренджи и в итоге ничего не говорит. Ему вдруг кажется, что капитан похож на Рукию.

Мысль дурацкая, но он не может от нее избавиться до самого вечера. Он сидит у входа в опустевшее административное здание отряда и вспоминает последний раз, когда он видел Рукию (слишком давно. Слишком). Как она смеется, он не вспоминает: он все равно никогда не видел, как капитан смеется. Он вспоминает, как Рукия сердится. Как она молчит. Как она качает головой. Как поворачивается. Как уходит.

Нет, он уже думал не раз и не два, что Рукия изменилась с тех пор, как ее приняли в клан Кучики. Но ему ни разу не приходило в голову, что она стала похожа на капитана.… А капитан на нее.

На следующее утро капитан проверяет успехи новичков. Сегодня их отряду досталась простенькая «кукла», имитатор Пустого. Ренджи смотрит на новичков, не на капитана: сейчас очередь Рикичи атаковать, и лейтенант за него переживает. Рикичи первый пришел в отряд после того, как Ренджи стал лейтенантом. Рикичи символ всего, чего Ренджи успел добиться. У него должно получиться.

Рикичи начинает с неправильной стойки. Ренджи еле заметно вздрагивает и отворачивается — прямо лицом к капитану. И вздрагивает снова. Глаза у капитана холодные и спокойные, но губы плотно сжаты, и он узнает изгиб этих губ. Рукия. Рукия, и, возможно, еще очень давних времен — кто-то из ребят сделал глупость, и сейчас она ему все выскажет…

А капитан молчит. Ренджи бросает взгляд на Рикичи — слишком сильно заносит руку в замахе, но напор и энтузиазм такой, что, может, и сойдет, — и снова его как магнитом притягивает к капитану. Он говорит себе, что ему кажется, что это случайно, но до боли знакомое выражение на этом безупречно-недоступном лице сводит его с ума.

Доннн. Кукла так оглушительно гудит, оглашая свое поражение, что отряд, только-только разразившийся аплодисментами, кричит Рикичи скорее отключить этот шум.

Капитан еле-еле заметно кивает и расслабляется.

Ренджи вздыхает, только сейчас чувствуя, насколько он вспотел.

* * * * *

По вечерам Бьякуя ронял прошедший день на тонкую как лепесток бумагу. Утром он перечитывал свои записи и сжигал их. Ничего достойного архивов Кучики.

Он писал: «У Абараи Ренджи волосы неестественного цвета и странные татуировки, но он живет так, будто все это совершенно естественно».

Слова на бумаге обретали особую, словно бы сгущенную реальность. Если Бьякуя записал это, оно действительно было. Огонь ничего не менял: Бьякуя помнил написанное. У него всегда была хорошая память.

Иногда ему казалось, что сожженные страницы он помнит куда лучше, чем события. Нет, память услужливо рассыпала перед ним ворох картин, но они казались нереальными, призрачными: то ли воспоминание, то ли сон. Правда ли он видел где-то, когда-то, юного Абараи еще почти без татуировок? В такой встрече не было бы ничего невероятного, но воспоминание казалось ему смазанным, как сновидение. Он верил бумаге больше, чем себе, а огонь защищал его от бумаги.

Он писал: «Я видел ее мельком после того, как отпустил гулять с выпускниками. Она была другой. Когда она не со мной, она не похожа на Хисану. А какой была Хисана без меня? Не сделал ли я ее тем, чем она стала? Нет. Рукия будет жить».

Эту запись он сжег, не дожидаясь утра. Больше он себе такого не позволял.

Слова на бумаге существовали отдельно от него, и поэтому в них была правда, которой нет в суматохе лепестков сна. Бьякуя знал, что обязан хотя бы посмотреть правде в глаза. Но некоторые вещи он не записывал; просто не мог видеть их написанными. Сознательно он позволял себе такое очень редко.

Он писал: «Когда, придя домой,  
На спальню я взглянул, —  
На ложе яшмовом  
Жены моей подушка  
В другую сторону повернута была...»

Потом он перечеркнул написанное — тонкой чертой, чтобы можно было разобрать. Чужие слова не становятся своими, даже если прошептать их тысячу раз.

Иногда ему казалось, что не стоило им с Хисаной занимать комнаты его родителей. Мысль была нелепа: где еще жить главе клана с супругой? Но после смерти Хисаны он в те комнаты больше не заходил.

Он писал: «Сегодня у нас обедал дядюшка Итоми. Кажется, он остался не более недоволен, чем обычно. Рукия весь обед не поднимала глаз: почти как в те дни, когда я только привел ее в семью (впрочем, я успел краем глаза разглядеть, что когда мы провожали дядюшку, она самую чуточку высунула язык ему вслед. Знает ли она, что я это заметил?) В какой-то момент я поймал себя на мысли: интересно, как бы дядюшка отреагировал на Абараи? Впрочем, нелепая мысль». Он поднял руку, чтобы перечеркнуть последние две фразы, но удержался. Он больше не мог лгать себе. Пусть даже честность сделает ситуацию совсем нестерпимой. Он этого заслуживает; нет, не он, и не в этом смысле.

Бьякуя снова принялся писать, быстро и почти небрежно, не давая себе времени зачеркивать. Он не сжег этот лист перед сном… но проснулся он очень рано.

* * * * *

Большую часть своей жизни Укитаке Джууширо вообще не думает о клане Кучики.  
Он может себе это позволить. Джууширо очень не повезло однажды в жизни, но в остальном ему везет практически всегда и во всем — наверное, в качестве компенсации, думает он.

Он родился в вассальном клане, достаточно важном, чтобы не знать бед, и достаточно неважном, чтобы не запутаться безнадежно в бесконечных политических играх Сейретея. Братья и сестры обеспечили, что внимание семьи не сосредоточилось на нем одном. Слабое здоровье как бы по умолчанию исключило его из списка наследников, так что никто особенно не мешал ему строить планы и осуществлять их. Он поступил в Академию. Он познакомился с Шунсуем.

Осознание собственного везения снова наполняет его, когда он впервые видит хрупкого серьезного мальчика в бело-синей форме Академии. Наследника Кучики.

Джууширо в последнее время редко бывает в Академии — прийти посмотреть на нынешних студентов его просит Ямамото-сенсей. Именно ради Кучики Бьякуи. Слишком тщательно клан Кучики столетиями вплетал свои нити в паутину Сейретея. Многие поколения Кучики были историками, жрецами, судьями. Хранителями. Наследник Кучики в Академии Готей-13 — слишком неожиданный ход, чтобы его проигнорировать, слишком крупная фигура, чтобы сразу смахнуть с доски. Ямамото-сенсей думает, что Джууширо сможет решить, каким путем его вести.

Джууширо думает, что Ямамото-сенсей придает появлению этого мальчика слишком большой вес. Скорее всего, он знает что-то еще — что-то, чем он не станет делиться даже с лучшими учениками, во всяком случае, пока.

Но об этом Джууширо думать не собирается. Он ходит по коридорам Академии, заглядывает на занятия, улыбаясь и кивая преподавателям, давая им знак не обращать на него внимания — настолько, насколько можно его не обращать на человека в белом капитанском хаори.

Студенты смотрят на него и перешептываются. Студенты разные — юные карьеристы, старательные тихони, шалопаи — он отмечает стайку девчонок вокруг одного особенно шумного и еле заметно улыбается. И Кучики Бьякуя.

Сначала ему кажется, что Бьякуя не смотрит ни на кого: глаза его направлены только вперед, только к цели. Похвальная, конечно, целеустремленность, обычная для Кучики и даже, возможно, полезная для шинигами, но… Он ловит себя на крошечном разочаровании, для которого не имеет ни прав, ни оснований.

А потом он ловит взгляд синих глаз — на себе. Быстрый и неприметный, но для Джууширо этого достаточно. Он принимается наблюдать внимательнее.

— Очень способный мальчик, — говорит он потом Ямамото-сенсею. — Силы уже сейчас хватает, хотя мне кажется, что по-настоящему она созреет позже. Общаться с людьми умеет не очень, зато умеет производить на них впечатление. Капитанское качество, пожалуй, — добавляет он с усмешкой.

— А не качество Кучики? — отзывается Ямамото-сенсей, приподняв бровь.

— Отчасти, — соглашается Джууширо, — но… Я не знаком с его отцом, вот с прадедом встречался как-то, и я бы сказал, что юный Бьякуя внимательнее. Он больше присматривается и прислушивается к окружающим. Он может многому научиться — особенно если его хорошо учить, сенсей.

— Вот как? — в голосе Ямамото-сенсея заметен интерес. Он ожидал от меня более прохладного отзыва, думает Джууширо. Ну и хорошо. Если сенсей начнет думать о Бьякуе как о молодом шинигами, а не о Кучики, всем будет лучше — и Бьякуе, и Готей-13. — Не хочешь стать его ментором, Джууширо?

Это предложение застает Джууширо врасплох.

— Думаю, лучше не надо, — отвечает он наконец и добавляет для убедительности, — не хочу брать на себя лишних регулярных обязанностей, сенсей. Ментором должен быть кто-то, на кого всегда можно рассчитывать. Может, вы сами, сенсей…?

— Я подумаю, — отвечает командующий Ямамото, и Джууширо не знает, поверил ли сенсей его объяснениям.

Джууширо не все ему рассказал; некоторые мысли не стоит оформлять в слова, думает он. Тем более если это даже не мысли — тень мыслей. Бьякуя бросает взгляды исподтишка, строгое правильное лицо не выдает эмоций. Он явно привык к тому, что за ним следят.  
.   
Но клан Кучики никогда не отличался наблюдательностью, думает Джууширо. У Бьякуи на удивление выразительные глаза. Он молчит, а глаза говорят, и Джууширо начинает привыкать к теплу, которое прячется во взгляде этих глаз.

Он молчит, а Джууширо ждет; если он заговорит…

Джууширо ждет.

Кучики Бьякуя заканчивает Академию в первой пятерке выпускников и дополнительно занимается с командующим Ямамото. Лучших выпускников посылают на практику в тринадцатый отряд; Джууширо ведет их в рейд на Землю, а потом рекомендует Бьякую на место сразу шестого офицера. В десятый — там есть вакансии.

Бьякуя молчит.

Джууширо тревожится. Может быть, не надо было ждать так долго…. Он не любит подталкивать людей — знает он за собой такой грех. Слишком хорошо он помнит, каково это, когда тебе из любви не позволяют выбирать самому.

Про женитьбу наследника Кучики Джууширо слышит в гостях у сестры. Сначала он удивляется. Потом — радуется. Потом ему случается отправиться в рейд вместе с Бьякуей, уже лейтенантом третьего отряда, и он снова начинает тревожиться — слишком уж мало изменился Бьякуя после брака.

После смерти жены он тоже почти не меняется, только выглядит бледнее обычного. На этот раз Джууширо пробует заговорить, но Бьякуя не слушает. Кажется, он никого сейчас не слышит — и Джууширо уходит.

Теперь он не знает, был ли вообще когда-нибудь момент, когда он мог вмешаться. Он идет к Шунсую, и целый вечер они сидят вдвоем за бутылкой. Он почти ничего не объясняет, но Шунсую этого довольно.

Джууширо ждет перемен. Возможно, так действует на него оптимизм Шунсуя, но ему кажется, что перемены приходят вместе с маленькой черноволосой девочкой, которую направляют в его отряд. Девочка то и дело расстраивается, злится и пугается; она старается стать лучше и тревожится, что не сумеет справиться со своим делом. А Джууширо смотрит на нее и вспоминает, как Бьякуя пришел к нему и попросил.… На самом деле, решает он, Бьякуя попросил уберечь его сестру.

Когда гибнет Кайен и на плечи Рукии падает слишком тяжелый груз, Джууширо молчит потому, что не чувствует за собой права говорить. С тех пор он ждет уже другого — появления человека, который сможет заговорить вместо него.

Он продолжает прислушиваться к новостям из шестого отряда. Лейтенант шестого уходит в отставку — залечивать старые раны, и на кадровом совещании лейтенант Сасакибе, вечный секретарь этих совещаний, зачитывает в списке кандидатур на повышение фамилию офицера из одиннадцатого. Тосен возмущается; кажется, он считает, что одиннадцатый, как диких зверей, лучше не выпускать из-за загородки.

— Неплохая кандидатура, — говорит Джууширо. В самом деле, почему бы и нет? Если они сумеют ужиться, то наверняка изменятся. Оба. Он пытается вспомнить лицо шестого офицера одиннадцатого отряда.

Когда ему представляется случай увидеть капитана и лейтенанта шестого отряда вместе, успевают измениться не только они, но и весь Сейретей. Но об этом Джууширо пока не думает. Он может позволить себе не думать о политике — хотя бы иногда. Он посылает Рукию домой и слушает, как она, возвращаясь, через каждые два слова поминает брата, и через каждые пять — Ренджи. Ему кажется, что он узнает взгляд Бьякуи, обращенный на своего лейтенанта, и неожиданную мягкость шумного Абараи.

Он ждет и надеется, что кто-то из них все-таки заговорит.

* * * * *

Иногда Бьякуе казалось, что последняя стадия банкая позволит ему взлететь. Стать с ветром единым целым.

Он никогда не решался попробовать.

В тот раз, когда он, наконец, выбрал время и место, чтобы улететь, все его планы разбились о рыжего рёка.

Когда-нибудь он соберется попробовать еще, и никакой рыжий его уже не остановит.

* * * * *

Рикичи совсем не против бегать по поручениям. Он знает, это самое непочетное из возможных занятий для шинигами — еще чуть-чуть, и в четвертый отряд пошлют, подметать коридоры. Но это все неважно: он любит бегать, любит всюду бывать, видеть разных людей и иметь повод с ними разговаривать. Даже на территории отряда есть масса интересных мест, куда не забрести новичку, если только он не свернет не в ту сторону, неся бумаги в кабинет капитана или рапорты — в казарму.

И потом, на посылках он чаще встречает лейтенанта Абараи.

Рикичи гордится службой в Шестом отряде. Он точно знает, что их отряд самый эффективный, а их капитан самый известный в Сейретее … ну и вообще. Но лейтенант — лейтенант Абараи напоминает Рикичи бабушкину присказку про мошку, летевшую на огонь. От лейтенанта светит так ярко, что никакой нет возможности увидеть его и не потянуться за ним. Лейтенант Абараи особенный. Рикичи знает.

Конечно, шинигами говорят разное — а после всей этой истории с рёка стали говорить еще больше. Про то, что капитан сражался с лейтенантом, про то, что лейтенант выступил заодно с рёка и дрался со своими, всякое такое. Правда, рядом с ними территория пятого отряда, и им теперь не до разговоров, но Рикичи и так не слушает.

Рикичи бежит, перепрыгивая сразу по две трещины в неровной земле тренировочного полигона, сжимая под мышкой пачку докладов из двенадцатого отряда. Дежурство уже почти закончилось, но он еще успеет отнести доклады в оружейную прежде, чем она закроется. Никогда нельзя откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня — бабушка ему это крепко-накрепко вдолбила.

Рикичи бежит и думает про лейтенанта Абараи. Лейтенант сказал, что возьмет его с собой в патруль — правда, оглянулся на капитана. Рикичи тогда замер не дыша, ждал, капитан скажет, что он никуда не годится, что опасно ему в патруль… Капитан молчал, но смотрел на лейтенанта так, будто что-то ему говорил. Наверное, разрешил. «К следующей неделе чтоб был готов», — сказал тогда лейтенант весело.

А вот сейчас что-то кажется Рикичи, что лейтенант в последнее время совсем невеселый. Он спрашивал у ребят, не случилось ли чего: он иногда бывает рассеянный, он знает. Но ребята только смеялись — мол, кажется тебе, Рикичи.

Рикичи не кажется. Просто никто не следит за лейтенантом так внимательно, как он.  
Он взбегает на галерею административного здания — интересно, и когда у него получится шунпо научиться? — и видит, что в кабинете капитана горит свет.

Рикичи переходит на шаг. Незачем шуметь — капитан, небось, работает, а он тут распыхтелся. На середине галереи он видит на седзи две тени и улыбается. Лейтенант Абараи тоже задержался на работе.

Голоса он слышит, когда сворачивает на ту сторону галереи, на которую выходит капитанский кабинет.

— … слишком многого. Нужно смириться с тем, что есть, — говорит капитан. У него усталый голос, и когда лейтенант делает к нему шаг, Рикичи на секунду думает — сейчас лейтенант скажет ему пойти отдохнуть. Хотя представить, чтоб кто-то такое сказал капитану Кучики — даже лейтенант Абараи, — совершенно невозможно.

Но лейтенант молчит; тянутся долгие секунды, и Рикичи успевает замедлить шаг.

— Кучики-тайчо, — говорит лейтенант Абараи. И потом, так тихо, что Рикичи на секунду кажется, что ему послышалось: — Бьякуя.

Рикичи замирает. Как раз напротив кабинета капитана в полу галереи расшаталась доска; только днем он слышал, как капитан отчитал двоих шинигами из второго взвода за то, что они громко затрещали и оторвали его от работы. Ну почему он не пробежал по галерее без остановки, почему…

Рикичи спрыгивает вниз, во двор. Он отбежит подальше, и они ничего не заметят. Он доберется до оружейной кружным путем, а потом пойдет обратно в казарму.

За освещенным седзи тень пониже шагает навстречу тени повыше. Рикичи судорожно втягивает воздух: что лейтенант сказал.… Если капитан…

Капитан легко касается плеча лейтенанта, и они оба замирают. Рикичи стоит во дворе, впиваясь ногтями в собственные ладони, чувствуя пожирающий его жар. Уйти отсюда подальше, побыстрее, как будто его и не было в этой галерее и в эту минуту...

Он сам не замечает, как оказывается перед дверями оружейной.

 

Когда Шихоуин Йоруичи еще случалось преподавать в Академии, она как-то сказала своим студентам, что в восьмидесяти двух процентах случаев первый опыт успешного использования шунпо происходит, когда шинигами очень хочется оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте.

Впрочем, она могла и пошутить.

* * * * *

Утром Бьякуе передали, что его лейтенант отпросился на день. Это его не удивило. Удивился он позже, найдя посреди стопки входящих бумаг бланк рекомендации на капитанский экзамен, наполовину заполненный на имя Абараи Ренджи. С местом для подписи нынешнего капитана.

Три дня назад Ренджи говорил, что еще не готов быть капитаном…

Впрочем, сегодня Бьякуя не имел права удивляться. Ренджи сделал правильный выбор. Теперь он далеко пойдет. Бьякуя ожидал от него второго, но не первого — а от себя наоборот. Выбирать он умел. Он выбирал, и выбирал, и выбирал, встречая ветер лицом к лицу, и ни разу не позволил себе полететь вместе с ветром.

А Ренджи носил ветер с собой.

Подпись на рекомендации Бьякуя выписывал четыре минуты — а потом убрал ее в ящик стола. Нужно обсудить с Ренджи незаполненные графы. Завтра, когда он вернется.

А сегодня делами вполне мог заняться Янаги. Третий офицер Янаги уже готов был к повышению до лейтенанта — хотя бы временно. Он совсем неплохо справлялся с административными вопросами. Бьякуя внезапно осознал, что у него хватало дел и кроме отряда. Вчера вечером Рукия прибыла с Земли с докладом и завтра собиралась вернуться обратно. Он и так непростительно запоздал с посвящением ее во все, что полагалось знать его предполагаемой наследнице, а в последнее время они виделись очень редко.

Рукия была в саду, среди молодых сакур.

— У тебя найдется свободное время? — сказал он, подойдя к ней вплотную, и внимательно следил за ее лицом, пока она отвечала. Кажется, ей искренне хотелось с ним пойти — непривычная эмоция на знакомом лице.

Бьякуя повел ее в дом через восточное крыло — так до библиотеки было ближе всего. Когда они подошли к дверям библиотеки, Рукия тихо вздохнула. Он оглянулся и заметил оживление на лице сестры.

В библиотеке уже было не так светло, как по утрам, но он все же почувствовал, как дышит свободнее, впитывая ощущения простора и покоя. Он свернул налево, доставая ключ от архива. Рукия остановилась у него за спиной.

Он поймал себя на странной надежде: пусть ей понравится здесь так же, как когда-то понравилось ему. Пусть она останется. Хотя бы ее он мог, имел право оставить в своей жизни.

Дверь архива открылась.

— Заходи.

Ему послышалось тихое «Ах» сзади, и он шагнул, давая ей пройти — дверь в архивы была уже всех в доме. Он с трудом представлял, как его дед, смутная массивная фигура из его раннего детства, протискивался внутрь.

Здесь почти не было книг — только в передней части комнаты, и то между ними кое-где виднелись листы бумаги. А в глубине сплошные футляры, целые ряды футляров со свитками. Он помнил голос отца: «Двадцать семь поколений Кучики хранили историю Сейретея до тебя». Уже двадцать восемь. Рукия двадцать девятая.

А Рукия замерла возле тяжелого резного письменного стола на европейский манер — Бьякуя так и не выяснил, откуда он тут взялся, — словно не решаясь двигаться дальше.

— Книги можешь трогать, — сказал он ей, — только будь осторожна. Если хочешь посмотреть какой-нибудь свиток, спрашивай у меня, я тебе покажу.

Он сел за стол и улыбнулся сам себе, глядя, как она гладит старинные переплеты. Темная поверхность стола была пуста — здесь не место кучам входящих и исходящих бумаг. Здесь все было так, как должно было быть, и его не подстерегали неожиданности — неожиданные удары, подумал он и нахмурился. Не сейчас. И скорее всего никогда. Так лучше. Нет, так чище.

Бьякуя вернулся взглядом к Рукии; кажется, она собиралась осматривать все по порядку. Она стояла у стеллажа, наклонив голову, и читала названия книг, время от времени медленно вытаскивая обеими руками тяжелый том. Тогда она приседала на корточки, чтобы удобнее было его листать. Надо будет заказать стремянку, подумал он. Все Кучики были высокого роста — отец говорил, что за последние десять поколений Бьякуя вырос ниже всех.

Рукия бросила на него мимолетный взгляд, как птичка на ветке, которая боится, что ее вот-вот сгонят, и он отвел взгляд, уставившись за окно, в сад. Ему вдруг захотелось обратно, захотелось погрузиться в зелень и ветер… Архивы, любимое его место в доме, на самом деле занимали слишком маленькую для такого количества бумаг комнату.

— Брат?

Он заставил себя обернуться медленно и плавно. Рукия примостила развернутую книгу на краешке стола — кажется, какие-то из отчетов о перестройках дома. Он искал эти документы в конце зимы, но не ожидал, что они переплетены. Между страницами лежал исписанный лист покоричневевшей бумаги.

— Мне не разобрать, что здесь написано — по-моему, это очень старое… Ты не поможешь?

Бьякуя пододвинул к себе книгу, опасаясь лишний раз трогать бумагу. Почерк был действительно непривычный, да еще и прыгающе-неровный, будто писали верхом на коне.

— Сейчас попробую, — сказал он, вчитываясь в корявые иероглифы. Большинство бумаг здесь были исписаны идеальным почерком; интересно, кто же…

Дражайшему другу Кучики,

Имя не названо, отметил он про себя. Жаль. Судя по состоянию бумаги, адресат вполне мог быть из первых поколений. О них он знал мало: даже архивы Кучики не в состоянии были сохранить все.

Рад был услышать, что постройка закончилась удачно. Ты столько говорил об этом доме, что я жду не дождусь, когда увижу его своими глазами.

— Похоже, очень старое письмо, — рассеянно произнес он вслух. — Здесь речь о том, что какой-то из Кучики построил дом…

— Вот этот самый дом?  
Бьякуя поднял голову и посмотрел на явно заинтригованную сестру.

— Похоже, что так, — сказал он, одобрительно кивая. Ну что ж, хоть одно его решение, похоже, обернется удачей для клана.

— А кто это пишет?

— Какой-то друг, — отозвался он, снова погружаясь в письмо и пытаясь мысленно восстановить картину тогдашних дней. Только что построенный дом Кучики: каким он показался бы гостю?

Надеюсь, новоселье будет на славу — помни, друг, даже если мы вдруг да обзаведемся потомками, до них должна донестись весть о том, как пили и гуляли на этом новоселье. Впрочем, я в тебя верю — и в потомков твоих тоже. Кровь скажется — да и как еще проматывать весело нажитые денежки, как не весельем? …

Бьякуя медленно опустил письмо из прошлого обратно в книгу.

— Дом ведь самый первый Кучики построил? — спросила Рукия у него за плечом, но он не ответил.

… до потомков должна донестись весть… Кровь скажется…

Вместо картины прошлого перед глазами танцевали лепестки.

— Брат?

Бьякуя встал и положил на стол ключи.

— В письме, судя по всему, действительно говорится об основателе клана и постройке нашего дома, — сказал он ровно. — Очень любопытный документ, и, кажется, никто его до сих пор не видел. Ты первооткрывательница, Рукия.

Кажется, она покраснела.

— Думаю, пока есть свободное время, я проверю кое-что, связанное с этим письмом. Ключи я оставляю тебе; можешь посмотреть другие книги. Если найдешь еще какие-нибудь старинные письма, руками их не трогай — ты видела, как я читал это письмо. Свитки пока оставь, я покажу тебе, как с ними работать, в следующий раз. Сумеешь запереть за собой дверь?

— Сумею! — выдохнула она, и Бьякуя на секунду вспомнил тот первый визит в архивы. Если б его оставили здесь одного.… Впрочем, что прошло, то прошло. Рукия не соскучится.

Он прошел через библиотеку, потом по коридору, и вышел в сад. День начинал клониться к вечеру; листва едва шелестела от ветра. Бьякуя быстрым шагом двинулся к воротам. Перейти на шунпо? Еще нет.… Не сейчас. У него в голове еще кружились мысли, взбудораженные тем письмом.

Весело нажитые денежки. Весело… Весело… Весело было бы, если бы это письмо нашел отец. Или дед. Хотелось подумать даже — дядюшка Итоми, но в архивах место только главе клана и наследнику. Просто мысли о традициях клана всегда вызывали у него в памяти голос дядюшки.

Да. Хотя бы дядюшке Итоми письмо все же можно будет дать почитать. Традиции клана. Ему будет интересно…

Завтра.

У ворот никого не было: к Кучики незваные гости соваться обычно не решались. Поэтому никто не увидел лица главы клана за секунду до того, как он перешел на шунпо. А жаль: семь готейских любителей делать рискованные ставки имели шанс получить свой выигрыш. Пари по поводу набора выражений лица Кучики Бьякуи в Готее заключали уже лет восемьдесят, но за это время всего семь человек рискнули поставить на то, что он умеет улыбаться.

Конечно, улыбка эта порядком смахивала на усмешку, но нельзя же хотеть слишком многого. Главного не оспоришь: Кучики Бьякуе было совершенно очевидно весело.

* * * * *

Сны текут рекой на границе между реальностями, иногда сворачивая в одну сторону, иногда в другую. Она родилась во снах, но ей давно уже открыта дорога по обе стороны границы. Она редко обретает форму. Форма ей, в общем-то, ни к чему. Форма дает ей слова, но одновременно сковывает, а слова ей не так уж и нужны — им с мастером достаточно ветра.

Он знал, куда надо лететь, а она летела: какие тут слова? А потом он приходил в ее сад, и они молчали вдвоем, слушая ветер. Ей нравилось.

Сегодня он ее не звал. Она пришла сама; весь воздух ее сада наполняет беспокойство, и она знает: лучше ей быть рядом.

Сегодня ей кажется, что он тоже летит. Это хорошо: давно пора, думает она и летит с ним. Он знает, что она рядом, конечно, не может не знать, но пока она не обретет форму, ему не обязательно об этом задумываться.

Он думает о чем-то своем — о странном; она никогда еще не ощущала его таким, но ей нравится. Весело.

Наконец они замирают в комнатке, такой маленькой и тесной, что ей хочется скрыться в саду. Нет. Сегодня она останется с мастером.

От окна на них изумленно смотрит высокий рыжий парень. Она его знает; и огромную белую тень за его спиной тоже знает.

Хочешь подраться, цветочек? На этот раз я тебя осилю!

Она не отвечает. Вот еще!

— Тайчо? — говорит рыжий парень удивленно и неловко дергает рукой, словно собирался сделать какой-то жест и на ходу передумал.

— Ренджи, — произносит ее мастер медленно-медленно, почти как заклятие активации, и с Ренджи точно что-то происходит, думает она. Между шинигами и такими, как она, есть разница, но иногда ей кажется, что шинигами на самом деле устроены не так уж отлично от нее.

Ну, им просто есть чем развлечься, кроме хорошего боя.

Ты слишком много думаешь о развлечениях, холодно отзывается она и встряхивает… головой? Она сама не заметила, как начала обретать форму.

— Я хочу познакомить тебя со своим дядюшкой Итоми, — говорит ее мастер и делает еще один шаг вперед. — Думаю, это будет… весело.

— Кучики бывают веселыми? — отвечает Ренджи хрипло, и она озадачена. Она знает человека, о котором они говорят, но не может избавиться от мысли, что речь не о нем. Ей очень жарко; в ее саду редко светит полуденное солнце, но даже оно не несет с собой такого жара. Тело ее, обычно полупрозрачное, обретает такую густоту, что на мгновение она почти уверена — надо бежать отсюда, пол комнатушки ее не выдержит.

 

Пол выдерживает, а она все равно взлетает, потому что не может не летать. Для этого она была создана. Она парит над двумя шинигами, от которых — теперь она это понимает, — и идет весь этот жар. Слишком жарко. Слишком ярко. Она может улететь за три измерения отсюда, спрятаться в сны, и все равно, кажется, будет чувствовать их сияние.

Ну и пойдем тогда отсюда, если нет настроения подглядывать.

Она фыркает и заставляет себя потерять форму. Вот. Так дышать легче. И делать ей в этой комнате действительно нечего, вне зависимости от мнения бабуина. Мастер справится сам.

 

Возле казарменных зданий не растут сакуры. Там вообще мало что растет, и ветер к вечеру обычно утихает. Только у одного окна сегодня кружатся и кружатся в бесконечном танце розовые лепестки.


End file.
